Spongebob
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: -"Why don't you like Spongebob?" "I don't know, he's just too happy all the time." "Thats no reason to hate someone."


**Hello people! This one shot was inspired by a text my friend sent me that just made my day, Ellie if you're reading this I love you!**

**OKAY! Disclaimer: I DO not OWN SWAC!**

* * *

"F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and ME! N is for anywhere anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea!"

"Come on guys all together!" I insisted.

My cast sent my weird looks before singing in monotone. "F is for friends who do stuff together…"

"Guys, more energy!" I instructed.

"Why are we singing Spongebob?" Tawni asked, while checking her reflection on her perfectly polished nails.

"Because it's fun." I answered with a smile on my face.

Tawni rolled her eyes while Nico said something to Grady.

"Oh, I got it! Let's make our next sketch about Spongebob!" I exclaimed excitedly. Nico and Grady looked at each other in horror while Tawni gave me the 'are you serious' look.

"Come on, guys, this'll be funny!" I encouraged.

"Oh, I've got an idea!" Tawni interrupted. "How about Sonny writes the sketch and we go get some fro-yo?" Tawni suggested.

Nico and Grady immediately got up from their seats, complementing Tawni's plan. "Great idea Tawni!" Grady said excitedly.

"I know," Tawni bragged with a flip of her hair.

"Guys!" I whined. "Sorry Sonny, but we know you'll do great!" Nico called out over his shoulder.

I huffed before picking up a pen from the ground.

A Spongebob sketch huh? Maybe I could switch around the personalities. I quickly scribbled down the idea before I heard someone clearing their throat.

I whipped my head around to see Chad leaning against the door frame looking as cocky and arrogant as ever.

His smirk was plastered on his face as he sauntered across the room. "Whatcha doin Munroe?" He asked amused.

"Writing a sketch." I told him crossly.

He snickered a little. "Figures you guys wouldn't rehearsing like _real_ actors." He told me jerkishly.

"Well haven't you heard that reality is for those who lack imagination?" I bit back.

"Haven't _you _heard that those who lack reality, lack common sense?" He replied instantaneously. I glared at him.

"Jerk," I spat.

"Diva," he imitated.

"Ugh, you're such a Squidward." I replied before I could stop myself.

The reaction was immediate. "What did you call me?" Chad asked laughingly. I leaned in so that our faces were only centimeters apart.

"Squid-ward." I challenged.

Chad's eyes narrowed. "Well if I'm Squidward, then you're Spongebob!" he countered.

"What's wrong with being Spongebob?" I questioned.

"I don't know, he's just too…happy." Chad answered.

"That's no reason to not like someone." I scolded.

Chad shook his head, "No, it's not that I don't like him, cause' no one really hates him, he's just that guy that everyone likes."

"Mr. Krabs doesn't always like him, they just work together." I argued. '

Chad shook his head again. "They're still friends, it's like you and Tawni." Chad reasoned. I nodded understanding where he was coming from.

"…Well, Squidward doesn't like Spongebob." I said dejectedly.

"Sonny, he may act like he doesn't but everyone knows that even just a little bit, Squidward still likes Spongebob." Chad said smiling.

I smiled back at him.

But of course Chad had to ruin the moment as he absentmindedly waved a hand in the air. "Of course, I probably wouldn't be Squidward in this case though."

I frowned at him.

"You're right, you'd probably be Plankton, evil, manipulative, selfish and full of himself." I said looking away.

Even though I couldn't see, I knew Chad was frowning.

"Sonny, that's not what I-"

"Just go Chad." I said cutting him off.

From the corner of my eye I saw a certain look in his eye. One that I wasn't quite used to in Hollywood, guilt.

I sighed and sat back down on my vanity desk.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I woke up to a finished sketch and a strawberry fro-yo present on my desk.

Could Tawni be the one who…nah.

Just then my thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone. I quickly answered it to see that I had just received a text.

_I love you more than Spongebob loves jellyfishing_

_Sandy loves karate_

_Mr. Krabs loves money_

_Squidward loves his clarinet_

_Baby, I need you more than Plankton needs the Krabby Patty secret formula_

I checked the sender to find it anonymous, but I had a feeling I knew who wrote it.

* * *

**Liked it? hated it? I know it's really cheesy, but that's just cause the text is suppose to be passed around friends not couples :P**


End file.
